


The Duke and the Gunslinger|| Flowers In Your Hair || Side Thread

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [6]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jack and David opening both their doors for each other, the Duke takes his, now, partner a trip around town and helps Jack get with the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Con'td from **[POST](http://dukeoftheblackstar.tumblr.com/post/144352632920)** :

* * *

**dukeoftheblackstar:**

Not used to hands bare and unproductive, pricking himself against his beloved pet cactus would eventually have his pads punctured and that isn’t too much of a wise move. It’d be difficult to press the keys on a phone to dial let alone strum a few chords or hit the keys.

David listened intently as Jack kept himself in a rather morose fashion. Considering Jack instilled fear and a dangerous reputation in the Wild West, one can only assume and blame it was either the guns, the goons, or the gunslinger himself. He wasn’t exactly the charming type and that actually drew David’s fascination; the Duke is meant to ensnare and play, leaving hearts broken and yearning for more. And yet, people adore him; he had friends, a family, a multitude of fans and people who do not even know him on a personal level found him appealing. So why? Why not this being that cherished his gift as someone would come steal it? Why this beautiful creature that clearly yearned for something similar that the Duke does?

 “ _Thank you.”_ Replied David softly, picking up his guitar and tuning it before he [ **strummed**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vONIvMITCY)softly, ignoring Jack’s query. “ _You know **Mr. Sikora** , if you twist that little thing… under… there…. It’ll bloom open.”_

Anything David gave as gifts were custom made; each one with a special touch to tell apart from the others. The rose pendant that he gave Jack had a tiny switch under that would set the _petals_ apart so the _rose_ would _bloom_ and show a blank space where one could either stick a small photo in or engrave one’s name or special date. “ _I was gonna put yer name there, angel; but you might not like the whole thing.”_

 

**jack-sikora:**

Sikora didn’t know why David had touched the cactus, even he knew that was a pretty dumb thing to do, those things were always sharp. He sat in silence while the guitar was being tuned, keen to listen because he was a fan of music, the tune he did not recognize but it was soothing just the same.

“I like that,” he said quietly, “it’s real pretty.”

He found it calming and leaned back, just smiling faintly and naturally, watching David’s fingers as he strummed. His gaze only lifted when David spoke about the rose in his hand, realizing that he was still clutching at it for dear life, Sikora opened up his curled fingers and glanced down to switch the petals open. 

“Hey, that’s real clever,” he remarked, impressed, “how’d _yah_ do that?”

Jack turned his gaze to the window, then back to the guitar as he listened some more to the strumming tune.

“ _Ah_ s’pose _ah oughta_ explain why,” he offered, giving David a questioning look, did he even want to know why he didn’t like to be called Jack? Nobody had ever asked him, so he simply assumed nobody gave a rat’s ass about it.

Jack’s father was named Jack, as was his grandfather and his great grandfather and so on, way, way back along the line. The first born son was always Jack. 

In Sikora’s case, he was the only born son and no other siblings either, it was just him, his mother and his father. When Jack was little, he was quite a normal kid, nothing strange about him until he hit his teenage years. That’s when he started to notice the bruises on his mother’s body, mostly her face because she kept covered up like all women were supposed to. 

If Jack asked her about them, she would tell him to go and do his chores. Jack always did, but one night he couldn’t sleep and went to speak to his father, to see if he might know where the bruises had come from. He opened the door to their bedroom, discovering his father raping his mother brutally, hitting her, choking her, laughing and sneering.

It did not even bother his father, who finished up and then talked to his son about what he was doing. He told Jack that he loved his mother and that this was how you got girls to like you. Jack listened and his father insisted that his son would watch from now on and learn the family secrets of a happy marriage. Apparently this was what all the Jacks were like, way, way back down the line.

Each time he saw it happen, Jack’s father would romanticize it and Jack would become more comfortable with it, eventually accepting it as truth and finally able to sleep at night and not worry about the love marks upon his mother’s body. 

“ _Yer mah_ boy Jack,” his father used to say with pride, “someday _yah_ gonna be  _jes_ like me, _aintcha_ Jack?”

He would always nod and proudly confirm this, until one day he dragged a girl into his embrace and tried to make her like him. All hell broke loose, the school called his parents, his mother finally spoke up and his father went to prison. The shame of it, his mother killed herself once everyone found out and his father was beaten to death in prison by the others locked up in there.

Jack was left alone, bewildered, it all had happened so fast that he never, ever had even once cried about it. He took up the pistol his mother used to kill herself with and had it replicated so that he could carry two guns. He started Gunslinging at only 16, anytime someone called him Jack, he would challenge them, he was good at it too and after a while, nobody called him Jack anymore.

He was Sikora from then on, fastest Gunslinger in the West and eventually, his parents were no longer associated with him, he was his own person and he was free of that dark shadowy past. Jack still knew no different, he still believed that which his father had taught him, but it hadn’t got him anywhere. He was still alone, no wife, no friends, no children and no family.

Jack was lonely and he didn’t understand why, he didn’t even realize he was lonely, he just figured he was sad sometimes because he was bored, so he’d go and find something to do. Where did the sadness come from? He had no idea, he was free and he lived the way he wanted to, took anything he desired. He had it all, right?  So where was everyone when he walked into a building? 

Yeah, that’s right Jack, running in terror.

Jack told David his story, all the while just listening to that strumming as if entranced,  just staring at David’s fingers moving and he gulped when he was done, clutching at the flower and feeling a warm, wet trickle slide down both his cheeks when he finally remembered to blink..

 

**dukeoftheblackstar:**

And this is why David adored the beauty and madness of life as much as he adored tragic plays and stories with endings of unrequited love, death, loss and ignorance. To have walked a mile in Jack’s shoes would have left David fairly the same; to be exposed to a more technologically advance world and be taught what was bad or what was good, but to actually lack that availability from where Jack was from is a different issue altogether. To merely believe what was told, to mask something traumatic as if it was socially acceptable and culturally practiced, embedded on a young one’s head is just too much to break free from; to grow up with that exposure must have been hell. Hell of which one would never know if it hit them.

Jack’s openness was highly appreciated and would be taken to the Duke’s grave. It made sense now how he disliked being called “ _Jack”;_ to David, being called “Dave” was simply just a peeve. The more Jack spoke, the more things begin to make sense; how and why men and women feared him in the West, how he gets turned on when people protest when being _hit on_ and why he seems his tough exterior and his soft interior mingled naturally. Unlike he who would have to pretend every now and then to get away with _murder_.

He didn’t stop playing as it seemed to ease Jack as he spoke and couldn’t help but feel _something_ within his very darkened heart; was it pain? Was it remorse that he asked? Sympathy? Sympathy for another human being? Whatever it was called, all David wanted right this very instant was to hold him and perhaps take every ounce of pain that brewed within Jack. To rip him off whatever plagued him and take it as his own, for he believed that no soul as beautiful and innocent as his deserved misery; they were for ones like him. Ones that did drugs, fucked and broke hearts; selfish business men who were blinded by fame and ambition. Ones that do not deserve to be loved for love isn’t something that was created for the likes of him. Heck, he couldn’t even cry.

Quietly, David approached Jack as hands halted from playing. Never much of a talker, David preferred actions over words. Hand placed delicately at the back of Jack’s head, David leaned over and pecked Jack’s forehead with his eyes shut; a gentle, loving, long, quiet kiss. He smiled very softly, eyes warm; “ _You’ve such a pretty face, darling.”_ Curled finger shifted to wipe the fallen tear off Jack’s face. “ _One as pretty to match your soul.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**jack-sikora:**  
It hurt.  
It hurt and he didn’t like it because it was not the kind of pain one could take medicine for. It was a wound and it frustrated him because it was not the kind of wound one could stitch up or simply put a patch upon.  
Sikora felt things he had kept at bay and bottled up since his teenage years and he was not about to let it cripple him now. He had been holding it in for so long, he honestly didn’t even know where to begin letting it all out. So those two tears were all that managed to escape from him.  
He didn’t look for anything from David, there were no expectations of him to even react at all. Sikora was merely answering the question and he felt comfortable enough by now with David to do so honestly.  
So to be comforted in the way that he was, surprised Sikora but he didn’t pull back because it was a respectful and not overtly touchy gesture. It was not too much and it was not too little, it was just enough, somewhere there in the middle with the right balance of dignity that he did not feel like he was being coddled.  
Being called pretty wasn’t exactly going to make him smile, but for once, he knew the intentions behind them weren’t mocking and he didn’t bite back this time. He looked up and David’s face was quite close, his hands lifted to rest upon the small of David’s back and he moved, ever so carefully and not forcing anything.  
He sought to just perhaps try it on, he’d never kissed anyone before he had met David and certainly if he did, it was always one sided, so he would try it this time, to get close enough to offer a kiss now, to seek permission to do so, mindful of his whiskers because he knew it bothered David’s sensitive skin.  
If David refused, Jack would pull away and be embarrassed, at this point, he just did not feel right forcing David to do anything anymore. He might slip up from time to time if he got pissed off enough, but right now he was feeling very treasured and mindful of his gift, still there around his neck where it would be displayed proudly from now on.

 

**dukeoftheblackstar:**

Emotions bare for the taking, the Duke would have simply gone a notch further and claimed what he have been desperately yearning for; to feel. To feel pain, to be triggered by memories, to be toyed by emotions pure and sincere; desperately yearning to feel **human**. To sit there and cry because of pain; to sit there and gaze upon even the coldest eyes in seek of warmth. To humble oneself before a proud snake for a taste of that sweet venom to cure everything that burns, scorns and hurts, fully knowing that that snake could just swallow him alive. And he has been the proud snake all his life; he feared no one, humbled before nobody, and asked anyone for help. He wanted for once to just **feel** ; feel like Jack at this very moment. But deep down, he didn’t want to take it from him; he didn’t want to steal the pain from Jack but rather, carry it with him. To be there for him, by his side and remind him that pain is can be a beautiful thing; remind him that pain can be a beautiful thing for both of them… **Together**. _How unselfish, David;_ he thought. _Have I gone soft?_ Was that the _word_ ; **soft?** Or was it **something** _else?_

David leaned equally in pace; not as if flirting or sinking his lips into something succulent for a bite, a suck or a nibble. Pacing himself as if seeking for consent, seeking whether Jack wanted **this** , _needed_ this as much as David now _feels_ so. And when words fail, actions speak.

Lips met Jack’s with great care and tenderness; shy at first but pecked deeply and mindful. The very hand that kept Jack by his chin and briefly wiped those innocent tears that had waited so long to escape his caged soul, softly cupped Jack’s cheek as his lips continued to move and affectionately tend to Jack’s pair. He’d whisper in between kisses, feeling the _need_ to let him hear; “ _I won’t hurt you…”_  He’d pause, doting on the corners of Jack’s lips, “ _Or desert you..”_  Eyes pleading for trust warm; lips not wanting to leave the other’s, pressing once more chaste with adoration. “ _I promise you…”_

 

**jack-sikora:**  

There wasn’t a pulling away in those few silent moments after David had spoken to him, the tone of his voice had been enough even if the words might have not reached him, nobody had ever spoken to him so affectionately in his life. It was new and while a great many things in his life were new since he’d met David, this was something different, something he’d needed since forever ago.

Kindness, empathy, understanding. 

There were so many, many things he was getting from David that he had never received from anyone in his life. His head tilted to ensure no scratching of stubble was felt, listening to the words softly spoken, tending to the chaste kisses honest and willingly given to him. 

Those promises were taken to heart, earning a few more tears to escape from him, though silently, there were no sobs but perhaps a shake of his shoulders and a tightening in his throat and chest. Sikora nodded slowly, he understood and he believed the promises being sworn to him right then.

As per a new habit to form, one hand sought to finger the gold rose at his neck line, just to make sure it was still there and he wanted to put David’s photo in there somehow, but he was not really in the mood to say so just yet. He wanted to hold and be held, he’d never wanted that before and yet somehow, he had perhaps unknowingly yearned for it his entire life. 

He was being broken down and laid bare for David to see it all, like a book with so many padlocks and one by one the keys were discovered in remote corners of the world, clicking open to reveal every last secret he held dear to his heart. But what would be done with them? Sikora would easily be destroyed with the bitter use of such knowledge, yet somehow he felt safe right now that this would not happen. 

Trust.

He wanted to hear that song again, surely it had words? 

Sikora slowly stood up and embraced David more firmly now, pressing his lips to part David’s, uncertain and still learning, but wanting to deepen the kiss just a little before parting from him a short way.

“ _Ah.. Ah_ trust _yah_ , David,” he said quietly, with a nod, “an’ _ah’ll_ be damned if that don’t scare the hell outta me ‘cause it’s _jes_ givin’ _yah_ new ways _tah_ be able _tah_ hurt me.”

Sikora paused and looked into his eyes meaningfully.

“..and the strange part about it is,” he added softly, touching David’s lips with his fingertips, “ _ah_ don’t believe _yah_ ever actually would.”

 

**dukeoftheblackstar:**

Very rarely did David actually kissed without any sexual favors promised before hand; very rarely did he kiss upon a being without feeling his cock complain for attention. In fact, very rarely did David actually kissed someone sincerely just because his heart craved to feel theirs; just because for once, his soul pleaded to no longer spend nights by its weary lonesome, idly strumming his guitar at the center of the room with the lights off and the plain beauty of the evening skies in sight. For once, his soul begged to belong to someone as another would belong to him.

It felt rewarding to see someone so protective of his gifts as if valued at the highest cost; to see someone not only appreciate them but shows no shame keeping them to heart. The way Jack held and caressed the necklace made him feel so warm; the kind of warmth he hadn’t felt in a very long time. The kind of warmth no ordinary or cordial hug could do; the kind of warmth that only loving and protective arms can deliver. The kind of warmth that felt just right; the kind of warmth he feels now.

He couldn’t help but giggle and shake his head, shyly dropping to peer briefly at his chest before meeting eyes that seemed have opened their universe to him. David listened not only with his ears but with his heart, his mind, and his tortured soul. He took hold of Jack’s hand, allowing it to part from his lips only to lean and kiss Jack’s palm with his eyes closed. Something David had only done once or twice in his entire life;  to his son and his first love, Hermione.  
“ _They say a kiss **here** means to give your heart away.”_ He spoke softly, planting another; more loving, more tender, longer and passionate. Eyes opened briefly as if to smile and submit to Jack’s own; a coy, shy giggle. “ _Consider yourself insured.”_

He pulled away and turned his back, strumming as if a man mad in love; walking, pacing, playing as he played and hummed. Whispering words as he sang but would turn to face Jack once more to utter words honest and true;

> _There’s a love that’s divine_   
>  _And it’s yours and it’s mine_   
>  _Like the sun_   
>  _And at the end of the day_   
>  _We should give thanks and pray_   
>  _To the one, to the one_

 

**jack-sikora:**

It was not something Jack had ever done, kiss somebody with no intentions of sexual intercourse afterwards. The feeling, the whole atmosphere was so surreal, he honestly felt that it could have been nothing more than a whimsical dream that he’d suddenly be woken from at any moment. 

 Another reason why he gripped at the rose so tightly, if he were to suddenly wake up, his hand would instantly grope for it and he’d be very disappointed to not find it there. Of course he didn’t hold it hard enough to ruin it, just kept it protectively in his palm to make sure it was not going anywhere.

His hand was taken from the rose to be given kisses, planted onto his palm as if an entire garden might someday spring from it. He could feel the meaning behind such a gesture, not understanding the relevance until it was explained to him but getting a sense beforehand that it was not something to be taken lightly or dismissed of as strange.

Sikora watched and listened as the guitar began to fill the room with that nice little tune David had been playing a moment ago, walking over to the bed to recline against the pillows, setting his fedora aside onto the dresser and becoming still as David began to sing words to the tune. His eyes began to close, if there was one thing that’d surely make him sleepy it was a nice singing voice and David had the best voice by far that Sikora had heard in his life.

He really liked those words and having never heard of the song before, he would take them and accept them as David’s own, believing him to be saying these things to him, thinking he really meant them in complete honesty. Jack didn’t fall asleep, but he was very close to doing so and he held the golden rose as his body began to relax, blinking very slowly, a hint of blush to his face as he appreciated the serenade, he’d never fallen in love before, he was scared but he trusted David and he’d admitted as much.

“ _Yer_ still the weirdest fucker _ah’ve_ ever met,” he grinned affectionately.

 

**dukeoftheblackstar:**

_“Oh you don’t know the half of it.”_ The Duke laughed, not sinisterly but actually laughed in delight; cheeks sore and rosy, nose a coy crinkle, and his jaw minutes away from locking from constantly grinning. Though naturally bashful, David had never been this giddy over someone for a very long time. He would laugh and joke around with friends, be romantic and flirtatious every now and then, but never this genuinely smitten over someone. He felt insanely blessed and giddy over what had just transpired.

He played and hummed, spoke a few lyrics here and there, as he watched Jack recline and ease into a tranquil state. For one who adored and had surrendered himself to music, it felt good to see people react positively to his work live. David wasn’t playing for an audience; he wasn’t singing and swinging his hips for royalty, fame and the need to be perform. David was playing for love; serenading and pouring his heart through someone else’s song as he felt his own not worthy. Not worthy to be heard by someone as pure and magnificent as Jack Sikora; the ever self – doubting Duke.

David slowly approached the cot; mounting one knee after the other and setting back to sit and recline beside Jack, he continued to strum a few more times until the volume lowered a notch, the song coming to an end. Turning to peer at Jack’s features, unhooking the strap off his shoulder before fingers resumed post over the strings; David closed his eyes and relaxed. As if not even a minute had passed, a loud ring filled the room; his order had arrived.

Not wanting to leave the heavenly encounter to tend to the door, David uttered a lazy whine.

 


	3. Chapter 3

dukeoftheblackstar:  
"Catch." David call out to Jack tossing a pair of Dragon Fruit; vibrant pinkish mounds with soft "spike" green leaves. "I figured I'd feed you something new for a change, luv."

jack-sikora:  
Sikora looked up and only just managed to catch the fruits, looking them over in his hands curiously.   
“What are they?” he wondered, lifting one to sniff at it and then taking a large bite, only to turn his head, make a sour face and spit it out into the sink. He wiped his mouth and grimaced, looking at David accusingly.  
“That ain’t funny.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David laughed but abruptly slapped his mouth shut to cover and thus, ended up coughing lightly. “I said catch, dear; not bite.” David took one of the fruits from Jack’s hold and grabbed a knife from the counter. Glaring playfully at Jack with his tongue out, he taunted and began peeling the fruit. “Savage.”  
Peeled and cut in half, he wondered if Jack would either take a bite right out of it or cut it in bits and pieces as David would do his share. He began running the blade crisscrossed slowly, waiting for Jack to take the first bite. 

jack-sikora:  
Sikora squinted at him as if to try and determine if David was joking or serious, watching him start to peel that fruit and lifting his head at the playful insult.  
“Ah ain’t no damn in-jun,” he grumbled, “what’s it called anyway?”  
He was wary this time around, not sure of the fruit and the bitter taste he’d gotten just before. He just took a bite, a careful one, and it dribbled down his chin to glaze his beard.  
“Not bad,” he remarked, taking another bite, “what’re you doin’ makin’ art with itfer? Jes eat it already..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David made a face; a face of either reprimanding Jack for his description of Indians with a hint of trying not to laugh himself. “They” The Duke pauses, poking a cube of white with the tip of his knife, “Are called dragon fruits.”   
He waited for Jack to take a bite and was rather pleased that he took another one. Dragon fruits are a bit sweet but tasteless at the same time, though incredibly juicy and would make one’s lips instantly moist. Unable to contain himself any further, he simply had to fire a joke at him. “Or commonly known as dragon testicles.”

jack-sikora:  
“Dragon fruits?” Sikora took the second bite and then suddenly choked at the second description, “tha hell? Yah waited ‘till I was swallerin’ before yah said that, didn’t yah?”  
He dumped the fruit onto the counter and stalked off, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and grumbling to himself loudly.  
“Damn flamin’ city slicker fruits and their damn flamin’ dragon test-ee-cals whattha hell kinda id-jet eats somethin’s dick fer anyhow?” his voice trailed off, but kept grumbling as he went to use the mouthwash in the bathroom.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Oh how David wanted to laugh and just pass out on the floor with tears in his eyes. But of course, he adored Jack and wouldn’t want to make him feel bullied by any means; ergo, he bit his forearm trying to not laugh as loud as he could, held his sides and did that dance most people do when they’re about to piss themselves. Rocking and barely able to keep his knees from buckling, David began his breathing exercise to shake himself to proper. “Ho… Hone…”  
He giggled and laughed a few more before trailing after Jack, desperately pulling his sleeve, his vest , any part of him to come and face David. “Honey, honey, it’s a joke… Hahahha… I’m sorry…” He couldn’t help but giggle and he wanted to stop but he just couldn’t. He was pretty much clinging onto Jack for support, his knees bucked against each other and his thighs rubbed as if he seriously was about to wet himself fro laughing. “Oh god, I’m so…. Hahahah.. So sorr…. Hahaha… “

jack-sikora:  
Sikora opened the cap and turned on the tap for the cold water, looking around as David stumbled in and started to lean all over him as if he couldn’t stand up. He tried not to, he really tried but David’s laughter was just too damn infectious and he had to smile at the near pitiful state he was in.  
“Yah crazy damn bastard,” Sikora grasped David’s arm and held him up so he couldn’t topple onto the hard tiled floor, he never did understand why thebathroom floor would be made of something that got slippery when it was wet, that was just asking for trouble, since this was where you’d most likely be walking with wet, bare feet.  
“Get a hold ah’yerself afore yah hurt yerself,” Jack started to laugh, he couldn’t help it as hard as he tried to fight it.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was running out of air and he could feel himself tear up as his sides complained. He coughed a little but managed to burst out a couple more of his giggles and literally had to cling onto Jack for dear life. “Oooooh… God….”David moaned as he shook his head, “That felt soooo good…” He panted now; loud and rather proud of having Jack to laugh and smile along with him.   
Arms locked behind Jack’s nape, David helped himself up and nodded approvingly at the good laugh. “You’re so darn adorable when you grumble.”Came his honest compliment, pushing himself off Jack and taking a step back towards the kitchen. He hurried back to his plate and picked another cube, popping it into his mouth. “Ja—-Baby, do you like sweets?”

jack-sikora:   
Sikora just shook his head, he somehow enjoyed to see David so happy, it made him feel better inside and since he’d started living with such a prankster as this, he had learned how to take a joke without resorting to violence or shooting anything/anyone.  
His face turned to peach when David complimented him, he hadn’t even been trying to endear himself at all so he didn’t understand it but he appreciated it just the same.  
Sikora followed him slowly and quietly back out to the kitchen, taking David’s free wrist to get his attention.  
“Ah don’t mind some boiled candies,” he replied, “David, if yah wanna call me Jack, ah won’t get fired up atcha. Jes.. Nobody else says it, alright? Not evenyer best friend, jes you.”  
His gaze was serious, he wasn’t messing around.

dukeoftheblackstar:   
As Jack suddenly claimed his wrist, fear crept over the Duke’s system; he was well – aware of Jack not wanting to be called “Jack” but he simply found it rude to call him as “Sikora”. It’d be like having his dearest friends call him “Bowie” when he’s just very much David to them; plus the fact that Jack definitely heard him nearly slip.  
Comforted by the gunslinger’s words, the Duke lowered his gaze and blushed; shyly scratching the side of his head, very much flattered. He wouldn’t dwell on the idea but would keep in mind to only call him so in private or just when it’s the two of them.  
“Boiled candy?” He asked puzzled. “Like… Caramel or fudge?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora rubbed his thumb over David’s wrist as he spoke, perhaps to reassure him because he had seemed to go more pale than what was normal for him. He then gently let go and was thankful David didn’t say anything more on the subject.  
“Hard candy,” he explained, “y’know, they’re like colorful little rocks but they’re real sweet.”  
He didn’t really know what caramel or fudge was, he hadn’t personally been indulgent of those as of yet.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was quite content and happy with his fruit. If candy was what Jack wanted, he had a lot; chocolates, candies, sweet sticks and wafers. Not fond of sweets much, he merely kept gifts in two large vases by the window near the furnace. He never really lights the furnace as much so no one would need to worry of chocolate melting; the room is as cold as a freezer and at some point, cold glass vases keeps them from melting.  
“I have some if you want.” He offered nonchalantly and pointed his at the distant vases.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora looked over at the vases and wandered towards them, just peering down at the strange and colorful plastic wrappers, wondering what all the fuss was about and eventually choosing just a small, simple plain chocolate block. He tore off the wrapper and sniffed at it, but he wasn’t sure and just held onto it, like hard candy would never melt in his hands so he just assumed it’d be fine.  
Until he was distracted with browsing around the bookshelves and it turned into a brown mess in his palm. With his fingers still closed around it, Sikora didn’t even notice until he went to look at it again, holding his hand away from his face in surprise.  
“Hey.. David? It did somethin’ weird,” Jack reported with a look of confusion on his face, “all this new stuff’s makin’ mah head hurt.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Thwas whaf iwf swoffo—“  
Down came a disgusting mush of white to the counter; an embarrassing reminder to not talk with your mouthful. And it was; with Jack busy with the vases of sweet treats and chocolates, David had allegedly stuffed himself with Dragon Fruit cubes so he could fuss over sweets with Jack. Palm slapped mouth succulent and dripping of juices as his free hand hurried to pluck several paper towels from its dispenser. Chewing and wiping his hand clean, he then picked the disgusting mush with another sheet and threw it into the bin. Real disgusting Dave; he thought quietly.  
Clearing his throat as he began cleaning the mess he had created, he took a quick second to acknowledge Jack’s chocolate covered fingers. “That’s what those are for, babe.” Came his nonchalant response; washing his hands clean of the sticky moisture, David wiped his mouth clean and gradually approached Jack and the vase.  
As if unwilling to touch it, David merely peered down at the pile and took his handkerchief from his vest, wiping Jack’s hand clean. “They’re… sweets, Jack. Go on, try one.”

jack-sikora:  
Jack looked around and laughed as David made a chipmunk of himself and stuffed his cheeks, he really liked to see the Duke make a mess of something, he was always so clean and proper that seeing him messy or in a state less than sterile was always a treat for Sikora.  
He watched as his hand was cleared of the brown goo and looked at the vases warily.  
“Are they any sweeter than you?” Jack wondered, giving the corner of David’s mouth a taste with his tongue before he wandered back over to the vase and took out another tiny chocolate.  
“How come yah got so many ah’these?” he asked, putting it into his mouth and his pupils dilated, he looked surprised as he ate it slowly, clearly enjoying it, “nevermind, ah jes figured it out..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Cheeks were tiny mounds of pink from both his display of childishly glutton behavior and Jack’s insanely smooth pick up. In fact, it was so chessy and smooth, David had cover his face and giggles. Watching Jack respond so positively to the given treats, David couldn’t help but wonder if Jack would be able to empty it clean. He had more in the office and had decided to give them away since he wasn’t overly fond of extremely sweet food.  
He took a box for himself and popped the lid open; this one had almonds in them, David’s preferred treat. He picked a bullet – shaped piece and popped it in his mouth, chewing with a crunch. “They’re gifts from … people.” He smiled and brushed past Jack to sit on the opposing couch, slouched with his feet up on the coffee desk.


	4. Chapter 4

jack-sikora:  
Sikora just grinned at David’s shy behaviour, finding it actually kind of fun to make the rock star blush and giggle. It was beginning to dawn upon the curious male that people were genuinely multi-faceted, rather than just what he assumed them to be.  
Jack would automatically categorize people into certain groups and they’d stay there, usually because he never really stuck out a long enough relationship with any one person to figure out that not everyone was the same in every single way, subject to their category.  
“Oh gifts from people, huh?” Jack offered David a knowing smirk as he sat down, “wanna share tha dirty details?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“People.” David didn’t posses much time or liking towards dwelling on what others thought of him unless he thought of them highly. He would acknowledge their presence and their sweet words and affection but that was that; nothing sentimental about it. The Duke adores his fans and cherishes them greatly but only to a certain extent; they weren’t quite like Lou or Corinne or his family and it still baffled him why they would send him sweets when he really wasn’t much of a sweet tooth to begin with; Lou is. Where they intended for him? Where they sending him sweets as an apology or “thank you for the hot fuck”? The vases were so cluttered with an array of treats that unless they still had the cards and letters attached, he wouldn’t know who it was from or why the gift.  
He took another bite and frowned as the one he had picked did not have an almond nut inside. With a sigh, David tossed the bitten chocolate into the shy ember of the furnace and picked another one. “People I go out with, people I sleep wi— People.” He blushed embarrassed, looking away as he fidgeted with another piece while chewing.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora’s hand absently wandered to touch and fondle the golden rose that rested upon his chest, the chain holding it there around his neck and he listened as David explained where all these sweets had come from.  
He watched as the nut-less chocolate was rejected, a curious expression on his face but Jack didn’t ask why.  
“People don’t give me gifts,” Sikora admitted, fingers now curling to once more press the rose into his palm as if it might be stolen at any given moment, “David Bowie does.”  
Jack smiled at him, inclining his head to gaze at David with the utmost affection.  
“Sleep with? Now we’re gettin’ someplace!” Sikora teased with a grin, licking his lips, “come on, give us a little campfire story worth sharin’..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Hahahahahha, oh good one!” The Duke laughed, pointing approvingly at Jack’s slick retort. “Good one, indeed… Hahaha!”  
David giggled for a few more seconds before reclining with a dragged, content sigh. He adored how Jack kept the gift with such affection; peering from the corner of his eyes without budging an inch, it truly made him and his efforts well appreciated. He smiled and popped another piece in his mouth, chewing with a thrilled crunch.  
Telltale of who fucked who or who fucked where and why and how was quite a common discussion among his set of friends; Lou, Iggy, Mick, Keith, Debbie and the rest. His circle was so chill and casual that they would swap girlfriends, wives, boyfriends and hubbies without breaking bonds; sure, some would be upset, some depressed or disheartened by it, but they were all such good friends that it practically seemed normal. Being asked and telling wouldn’t and didn’t bother him.  
“Met this girl named Ava…” He pauses, smiling at Jack all proud as his finger prodded and poked the box of goods, “Lovely girl, chocolate skin, eyes breathtaking. Had her in the car… And oh, she sings with me by the way, so yeah…” He giggled and carried on. “Had her in the car, got her laced knickers on; got on her knees, tied her up, a little leather spankies here and there and you know what?” A loud crunch of the nutty treat as he paused once more and pointed at the kitchen counter, “Fucked her right there when we got home.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was smiling for a while, but it sort of faded when David described Ava with such nonchalance, it surprised him and made him look at the Duke questioningly.  
“Yah fucked a nigger?” he wondered, “shit, why dontcha jes go an’ fuck an injun while yer at it?”  
Not knowing any better, Jack just shook his head and looked disappointed.  
Glancing over at the kitchen counter, he tensed up and let his gaze drift slowly back to David. He had no idea that the African American population had been liberated here, all he was taught was that they were slaves, not humans and to be treated with disrespect.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David had always been big on racism and hate towards what history brewed over the years of slavery and white power. He hated how the colors were not meant to mix and mingle with the white despite how rhythm and blues, jazz and boogie were making Caucasian debuts swift with fame and a sack – full of money and recognition. He despised the mere concept of slavery and human mistreatment, life is life regardless of what color, age or gender one may be. But then again, Jack wasn’t from around here and barely reacted positively to the car. The Duke knew better and figured letting it slide once or twice would be okay but then there’s the factor that he adored and was actively dating Ava.  
He clicked his teeth and remained quiet, pressing his tongue into a stressed molar discreetly as he turned his gaze away. He was pissed, of course, he was but never one who’d strike a fist unless he had to, he took a moment to breathe in silence.  
“Darling,” David began, very calmly as he turned to acknowledge Jack beside him; despite the cordial smile of sort, disappointment and offense in his eyes. “We… We don’t say that anymore, okay… Love?” He cleared his throat, fingers twitching over his own knee as he forced a smile and a prissy chuckle. “They’re not slaves or peasants or mere laborers, they’re humans, Jack…” He pauses only to rise and quite cruelly discards the box of chocolates into the furnace. David then walked towards the open door that lead to the veranda with palms resting on his hips, pacing in and out of the gateway restlessly. “Just like me, just like you….” He drags on, tone of impatient echoed and amplified in volume, though not yelling but clearly offended. He remained outside, voice clear as the door was kept open. “Just like every bloody fucking man, woman on this planet.”  
The Duke never gets mad but when he does, he prefers to it verily in private or in other terms, just by himself.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora just inclined his head at first, trying to understand what was wrong.  
“We don’t say what?” he wondered, scratching his chin, “what’s tha matter with you?”  
He listened, or he tried to but the words coming from David’s mouth just didn’t make sense to him right in that moment. Humans? That didn’t sound right, that’s not what he’d been taught all through school.  
Sikora silently watched as David stood up, getting the sense that something was indeed very wrong and somehow that it was his fault. He saw the box of chocolates discarded into the fire, brows furrowed as he tried to work it out.  
“David?”  
He fell silent again as David paced and continued on his rant, disappearing outside but still clearly heard by the confused and bewildered Gunslinger. It would seem then that people of color were no longer viewed as Jack was raised to see them, that was going to take some serious adjusting to.  
Sikora looked around at the flames, watching the box melt and curl up, the scent of the chocolates and roasting nuts was actually quite pleasant but he knew he’d just pissed off the only person who had ever given a damn about him. Maybe he didn’t belong here after all, someone like him just didn’t deserve a friend. Not one like David, certainly not Jack.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke reserved temper only when logically needed and by logically needed, he meant people tampering with his use and reprimanding him of things he knew he can handle or has control over; drug – use, alcohol intake and tolerance, smoking, and pretty much anything that would induce the thrill of the rush in his petite, starved of life frame. He kept steady of emotions that even love and faithful commitments were sired behind impenetrable walls that only he, the European Cannon, can demolish and conquer. This, though far from being trivial, he could let pass.  
David took a deep breath and finished his stick off, pacing like a jealous housewife, towering and scouting the streets from the veranda for his soon – to be – kicked out – husband; he is, after all, a classy queen himself.  
Ample whiff of fresh air, David thought it’d be easier to let Jack see the new world; how the colors suit the white as much as each hand, regardless of race, gender or ethnicity would easily snug fit another. He licked his lips and timidly peered from where he stood and nodded in approval; Jack was still in David’s clothes, quite an applicable fashion to head. With Jack’s attire sent to the cleaners, he’d have to stick with sleeves, turtlenecks, David’s leather shoes (with little elevation), and the usual raven – hued jeans he often wore. At the sight, David’s anger was beginning to seep away; Jack looked absolutely dashing in his clothes.  
He entered and hurriedly tossed the fag into the fire, grabbing Jack by the wrist and dragging him towards the door to exit. “Come.”   
He wouldn’t have to worry about men and women eyeing the Thin White Duke’s date of the evening; the golden rose crest alone would prove enough to steer them off… Hopefully.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora had quite possibly the worst temper, being quick to simply pull his gun and fire without warning or just bludgeon someone with the nearest available object heavy enough to knock them out.  
Holding it in wasn’t well known to him, if at all. He always let someone know what he was feeling, Jack was quite blunt like that, you’d never be left guessing if he was upset, confused or pleased.   
The jeans and other strange clothes felt odd to his skin and just didn’t look right to Jack, but he’d have to get to used it if he planned on staying here with David, the last thing he needed was some stubborn guy hanging around wearing clothes that looked out of place.  
Sikora stood up and wondered what he was supposed to do, when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and made to stumble towards the door.  
“Wait!” he tried to pull back, “ah can’t go back without mah clothes!”  
He honestly believed David was sending him home.


	5. Chapter 5

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Your clothes? Brows knitted in confusion. Thought soon discarded as David hauled him out the door, pulled the knob and slammed it, trapping Jack in between. “Behave yourself, alright?” Added the Duke, pointing mildly at Jack in a non – threatening manner; more of a request, really.  
Now if Jack were keen enough to notice a forming smirk over David’s lips, then he would easily notice that David’s mood had improved. Literally dragging Jack by the wrist, he marched swiftly towards the exit and onto the middle of the midnight street. No busy cars bustling through traffic or swarms of people about, apart from a small number of cabs cruising, faint music thumping left and right and the dark skies illuminated further by neon signs that buzzed and flickered.  
As David continued dragging Jack towards his desired spot, the music grew more coherent and figures emerged from dark alleyways and cabs; men and women in turtlenecks, skirts, leather jackets, heels and boots. Couples marched in; men with men, women with women, men – women – and parties of three, four and seven. They laughed, jeered; bodies clung and slouched over others, lips mingling, hands roaming, the lot. Men and women of color, age, gender, clothing, you name it; the house was packed.  
He adored Jack but with Jack’s roughness, he admits to have certain doubts of ever having him as company. But ironically, he trusts Jack that he wouldn’t do anything to get them both in trouble. Not that he’d care if they did as money would easily get them out, he’d prefer Jack to have a feel of his world; a much more darker yet, not quite bloody world.  
As they stood a good distance, David’s pupils peered shyly to take in any reaction he’d get from Jack before they enter.

jack-sikora:  
Confused, Sikora said nothing when he was asked to behave, hadn’t he been on his best behaviour for a while now? Okay, so there had been some misunderstandings, but nothing too drastic. There was a time when Jack thought it was rather an odd day to not have fired his pistol at least once, he tried to remember the last time he had actually needed to use it.  
He did have a sharp eye for body language and it just puzzled him more to wonder how David had gone from so angry to suddenly almost smiling.  
“Where’re we goin’?” he asked, for it seemed that they weren’t sending him back home but rather heading out in the middle of the night.  
Being outside at night wasn’t unfamiliar to Sikora, but being outside at night in an alien city certainly was and he pulled back on the tugging David to keep him close.  
Back home, once the sun was down, that was pretty much it. The day was over and everyone went home to bed, but this place was alive and buzzing with people who were wide awake and consorting with quite a few others whom Jack viewed as wrong due to his upbringing and the prejudice of his era at the time.  
His first reaction would have been expected, shock and some disgust, but he was a curious man and was soon overcome with an inquisitive expression, looking from one person to the next, his questions increasing inside his mind.  
Conflicted, his brain tried to rationalize the situation and came to the conclusion that these people were law breakers. Why else would they be mingling with the prohibited negroes? He even saw women kissing each other, that was an offence punishable by hanging!  
He started to grin.  
“Ah think ah’m gonna like this place,” he said quietly, “where’s tha bar?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Seeing that familiar wickedly, sinful grin, David found comfort in knowing he had made a proper decision. It’d be a lot to take in for a first – timer, but he knew Jack would keep to his word like he’d keep to the pendant he gave him. The though still made the Duke feel warmed and valued, loved even; and it was a beautiful feeling that should be rewarded with trust and a little more of thumping music, legs parting and scantily clad men and women, pouring drinks and doing a little bit of that white magic.  
“No grabbing, no pulling… Behave.” David warned Jack with an antiquated smile, snaking his hand over the small of the gunslinger’s back like the proper gentleman that he is. Leaning to whisper over Jack’s ear as he walked and pretty much ushered his date of the night towards the entrance, David reached for the pendant and flipped it off to proper so all could see it proudly. “If they ask, you’re with me.” The Duke winked, dropping his hand to give Jack a firm squeeze on the rump as they entered.  
Taking a step forward and freeing Jack of his close grasp, he waved, smiled and met people with kisses on cheeks, polite nods and turn of the head. The music was so loud that you’d have to lean and whisper to talk, or in a more acceptable manner; talk dirty but discreetly.  
Fingers laced over Jack’s and David dragged him further in; bodies rocking, grinding against each other. Couples kissing, touching and groping; heels clicked, skirts shimmied, jeans tight and tenting; the House of Sin does house it all. There were junkies, drunkies, and diggers who’d do just about anything more for a snort than a buck.  
Pushing through the crowd, he figured giving Jack a bit of a view. In his usual VIP table facing the grand stage with poles, lights, dry ice clouding the platform, music louder and girls in lingerie and teeny, tiny bikinis, he leaned once more to Jack, reminding him to keep himself at proper. Girls danced and shook their assets; tugging on their thongs, groping each other’s breasts, licking the pole, lips crashing against another woman as their hands snaked between their thighs and gave themselves a swinging rub.  
While this was going on, David held his finger up high and the bartender went to move. He knew what the Duke wanted but not so much David’s new date. A bit of a chatter among the waitresses before concluding to offer the same that David would be having as to not be rude; a Schelvispekel.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was looking everywhere at once, or at least he was trying to anyway and all he could see were things being done that would have the sheriff’s prison overcrowded in no time. One hand creeping up to make sure his golden rose was still safely resting upon his chest, Jack glanced at David with a pouting sort of expression.  
“Why do ah hafta be watchin’ all that stuff and not doin’ it?” he wondered, protest in his tone as he walked alongside David.  
He looked around, not knowing where the music was coming from and he’d never heard anything so loud in all his life. How did people stand it? Jack was sure his head was thumping in time with the drumbeat, it’d take some getting used to and he felt out of place somewhat because perhaps he was getting overwhelmed. Too much, too sudden?  
David was going to have a time with Jack, needing to remind him every so often or he was going to grab someone somewhere and pull them right into his lap without even thinking about it. In fact, he did lift his rear up off his chair a couple of times, only to have David snag his belt and pull him discreetly back down into it again.  
“This place is disgusting,” Sikora told David, unable to keep his attention in one place, looking from left to right, trying to find some semblance of normalcy but not quite getting there.  
Of course he meant that as a compliment as well as an insult, torn between abhorring to see things he was raised and taught were wrong and his lack of giving a shit due to being an outlaw himself.  
He sat back, feeling his heart beating too quickly. If one had to use an analogy to describe how he felt right now, it’d be something along the lines of throwing a million sticks for a stick-obsessed dog to chase. The dog would not know which way to turn..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Oh you’ll see, darling… Youuuuuu’ll seeee.” The Duke laughed giddy as he continued to drag Jack to the VIP Lounge where they were exceptionally close to the performers but mindfully distant from the stage. Music was sultry, upbeat and the lights were wild; poles shimmered against the spotlight, smoke both from dry ice and cigarettes clouded the room. Pills branded, colored and plain on the dancefloor, dusts of white, wrappers and teeny, tiny martini umbrellas swirled and kicked as bodies danced and merged against others.  
David, quite used to the scene, reclined lax and lit himself a stick, eyes peering occasionally to Jack to yank him back in his seat. Both women were torridly kissing with unabashed passion; tongue visible through the gap, breasts pressed firmly against each other, making them lightly stand out even more so. Blondie Brandy ducked her fingers over the other woman’s thongs, twirling and pulling it teasingly off her handles, showing a little more of her partner’s fine curves. The other woman hooked began rubbing her thighs with her calf raised in the air; naughty fingers smacking at Brandy’s ass making her cheek jiggle as she’d give a sultry look at Jack, winking and parting her lips, motioning a spare hand for a blow.  
Preoccupied with his drink and his cigarette, David chugged his glass and ordered a refill. Leaning over to Jack with a very amused grin, he whispered onto his ear and nudged his shoulder against the gunslinger’s. “Remember Jack, no touching. Think you can handle that?” Of course, what better way to get to the infamous Jack Sikora than to raise a challenge? As he did so, he held his hand high with a thick set of green paper that immediately caught both women’s attention.  
The brunette came first, leaving Blondie Brandy (as tattooed on her ass), caressing the pole with her leg and thigh. The brunette dropped to her knees and began crawling on four until she was at the edge of the stage. She leaned over and sat on the edge, placing her bare feet between Jack’s thighs, right on the couch at first. “Hey, big boy.” She giggled, biting her finger and looking quite hungrily at Jack while she took David’s money and hooked onto the strap of her brassiere.  
As her feet inched closer to cup a feel of Jack’s, the woman giggled louder and gasped. “You are a big boy!” Eagerly, she leaned forward, knees first and slid off the edge to sit on Jack’s lap. Fingers locked around his neck as the woman began nipping at Jack’s neck; kissing tenderly and groaning while her hips gyrated over Jack’s lap.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora looked at David as he was reminded for the millionth time to look but not touch, he wasn’t sure what kind of a stupid rule that was or who thought they could do something about it if he decided to not follow it, but he wasn’t about to decline a challenge.  
“David,” Jack hissed, “they got all their bits showin’ everywhere!”  
For someone who lived in an era where it was considered indecent exposure for a woman to let her ankles or elbows be seen, this was quite the shocking place indeed.  
He kept glancing around, looking for any sign of the Sheriff to come barging in and arrest the women for being naked, for consorting with other women and for playing strange music that he had never heard before. He was not familiar with electric guitars or synthesizers and it all just sounded very alien to Jack.  
“Ah’course,” Sikora folded his arms, “ah can handle jes about anything, wise-ass. Jes yah watch me.”  
Of course it was easier when the women were on the stage but he hadn’t counted on her actually coming down and inviting herself into his lap! With an expression of surprise, Sikora shifted accordingly and looked a bit uncertain as to what the hell she thought she was doing.  
Part of him was completely disinterested, she was too willing and practically throwing herself all over him. Jack didn’t like that, it did nothing for him if he had to be honest and it was only the thought of how she’d behave if he did try something on her that gave him a bit of a kick but not much else.  
If the rules stated that he couldn’t touch her, that meant she didn’t want to be touched, so of course, that’s what made it difficult for him. Sikora looked over at David, perplexed.  
“How do ah make her stop?” he wondered, not comfortable and feeling like shooting her but his pistols were at home.  
Lucky.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David did it for the kicks, plain and simple; and there he sat beside Jack, trying his outmost best to not burst into a fit of laughter. He had intentionally dragged Jack into the club for him to see that in today’s century, love knows no color, gender or age. There were sugar daddies in other tables, young women perched on their laps, men on men, women on women, color and white and vice versa. Everyone was either dancing, grinding, kissing or passing drug deals under the table. Some David knew and had gone off on nights with but the rest were just usual goers looking for a bit of fun. Some in the VIP section were already having a go at the dancers and Jack, well… He’s just… Behaving.  
“Come here, angel.” David mused, hearing and noticing Jack’s discomfort. The woman rolled her eyes, thinking Jack as one of those straight gay men that were dragged by their bisexual lovers. She mumbled something under her breath but she wasn’t about to deny the Duke that had tipped her generously. She leaned and caught David’s lips immediately and though their tongue - tied action didn’t go unnoticeable, it was cut short. She was not at David’s neck and the Duke had her mount him, only to gently push her off and back on the stage with a charming smile. Whatever happened, the woman was surely confused and irritated. If it wasn’t for the money, she would’ve stormed off; instead, she gave a sarcastic smile, a flying kiss to Jack and up on the stage she went, prying for a new client.  
As if nothing had happened, David held his hand up for two bottles of beer to come their way. “Have a look at that, love?” He discreetly pointed to a beautiful chocolate – skinned woman cuddled up against a Caucasian man, laughing and snogging flirtatiously.

jack-sikora:  
Feeling like a donkey in a room full of racehorses, Jack just looked around and tried to figure out not only the mad behaviour of the crowd, but where the music was coming from and how the lights got to where they were, how did they keep changing colors like that and why wasn’t anyone arresting anyone for being so exposed?  
He swallowed dryly and asked for a glass of water, but when it came, it was crystal clear and had perfectly clean ice in it. No brown, no dirt floating in it.. He pushed it aside and suddenly felt not quite okay in his stomach, Jack rubbed it gingerly and put his other hand to his forehead. He just wasn’t coping with all this change.  
Sikora was relieved that the woman was dragged away from him, he didn’t want to look around anymore, it was making his head spin and his stomach churn. Following David’s gesture, Jack briefly looked at the couple and groaned uncomfortably, it was too much. He wasn’t ready for it all.  
Gulping, Jack grabbed David’s arm.  
“It’s too hot in here,” he complained, feeling flushed and his chest was getting so tight he found it difficult to breathe, “ah, can’t.. can’t breathe..”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
While the Duke was well in his element, Jack obviously wasn’t. He brought the gunslinger to the club to have a peek at interracial relations and how the world had progressed to accept all walks of life as equals; men on men, women on women, colors and whites, love and love. Blunts were passed left and right, coke snorted on tables and at the very back end of the VIP section were the heroin – induced crowd; messy with discarded syringes on the floors, spoons and candle wax on the tables, papers, bags and vials, the lot.  
David licked his lips and finished his glass before rising to his feet. Arm snaking to take Jack by the waist to keep him close, he began ushering and guiding him through the sea of people that danced, hopped, and swung their bodies mad, outside. David nearly tripped but managed to catch his stepping with his arm hauled by one of the bouncers outside. He smiled and thanked them, adjusting his coat as he and Jack had finally exited the club.  
The music had faded lightly but it was still audible enough to dance to. The alleys were filled with couples snogging each other, hitching skirt and some already at the deed; some swapping greens for a bag, some smoking, some just too dazed and passed out on the pavement.  
The Duke cleared his throat and cupped Jack’s cheek verily concerned, “Are you okay, babe?” Boy, did that make a few heads turn.

jack-sikora:  
The feeling was far too overwhelming, imagine being picked up and placed into a wooden crate without windows or any other way to see. Then imagine being taken far, far away from everything you knew and dumped in an alien landscape you’ve never seen before.  
Imagine the world suddenly turning different colours, nobody speaks your language, everyone’s breaking the rules you’re familiar with and nobody cares. Imagine being stranded in this place, without an idea in your head about the technology, which is far more advanced than anything you’ve seen or even heard of.  
It was enough to make Jack feel dizzy and sick, he was not okay. This wasn’t home, it wasn’t even his own era. There were horseless carts, winged metal things in the sky that looked far too heavy to be able to stay up there and yet somehow they weren’t falling down, lights without gas, indoor plumbing and moving pictures on strange boxes, women’s lib had changed things and so had the abolishment of slavery, same sex couples weren’t being accused of being in cohorts with the Devil..  
There was just so much to take in all at once.  
“I jes need some air,” Sikora was shaking from head to toe.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David couldn’t make up whether this sudden outburst was out of excitement or confusion. The first time David had charted the world of promiscuity and neon – colored banners, lighting up the empty and boisterous streets of LA, London and New York, his body trembled in anticipation. Eager to be a part of this completely robust and vibrant world where everyone was having the time of their lives; where drugs spread like wildfire and lips crashed against skin like magnets. Unlimited booze and people of their finest ensembles grinding and groping to the hymns of the Stones or Donna Summers. He, too, needed a moment to take it all in.  
Quietly, David took Jack by the hand and started walking past a few buildings, towards a screen gate that had signs ripped and vandalized. It says ‘No Trespassing’ but clearly, many had bypassed the said sign. There were discarded condom wrappers that glistened under the streetlight, some candy wrappers, bottles of beer, water, some paper bag; it wasn’t all filthy but there were traces of visitation.  
David began whispering under his breath, counting his step while his hand cupped the screen gate. He slipped his fingers carefully under the sign and pulled the cut mesh to the side, allowing entry. “Watch your head, Jack.” He mused, placing his palm over Jack’s head as he ducked and walked past the gate; David followed after.  
A grassy bay area overlooked the river, it wasn’t clean but it wasn’t dirty either as it was running. There were molds against the pavement and the stone that held the bridge up but the water didn’t reek of filth. The stars were bright and the cold breeze blew gently. There were big stone cylindrical blocks were covered in gang signs and spray paint art of caricatures in hoodies and guns. David wasn’t going to sit on dirt nor will he do so until his very death. Ergo, he often perched himself inside those cylindrical stone figures to keep clean.  
He dragged Jack towards one, used a dead stump and climbed onto the stone to sit. Feet dangled idly as he scooted and patted the surface beside him. “Crazy world we live in, yeah?”


End file.
